Merry Christmas, Eddy
by xiRose
Summary: Fifteen year old Lucy studies the Christmas tree. Eager as ever to open gifts. Edmund joins along to let her open the gift he got for her. Set after VoDT. Summary is lame, I know. But I promise its better then it sounds!


First, I'd like to thank the nice people who reviewed my first Ed/Lu fanfic. You guys are totally awesome.

I do not own Lucy and Edmund Pevensie. They belong to C.S. Lewis who is probably rolling around in his grave for me writing such a pairing. I'm sorry Jack, but I love Ed/Lu!

Set after VoDT. From what I remember, Edmund is at least a year older than Lucy. Lucy is fifteen, and Edmund is sixteen. So this would be...two years before The Last Battle for Lucy was seventeen in TLB.

Enjoy! And Happy Christmas! :D

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Eddy.**

Fire flickered in the living room. Fifteen year old Lucy Pevensie rested her self against the doorframe of the living room, her hair tied to the side of her head, down in a long braid. Her night gown rested right at her knees. Curiously, she chewed on her bottom lip staring at the Christmas tree that stood in the right corner of the living room. Presents laid underneath the tree limbs. As if pleading to the young Pevensie to open them.

"You know, standing there looking at them won't make them move any closer." Someone breathed into her ear, she squeaked, freezing in place. Lucy knew that voice anywhere – it belonged to Edmund. "I wasn't looking at them," Lucy scowled, moving away from the door frame. Turning on her heel, she stared at Edmund. Silence came down upon them, with a grin, he sighed. "All right, my Queen. Go and open the one I got you."

With a squeak of delight, she grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him into the living room. "The red one," he murmured to her as he sat down on the couch, watching Lucy eagerly pick up the gift. Tilting it to the side, she turned to him. "I can tell it's from you," she snorted, taking another angle to look at it. "How?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitted together. "You were never good at wrapping gifts."

Edmund scowled at her, which she simply replied with a smirk. Coming over to him, he pulled her down so she rested on his lap. Resting his chin on Lucy's shoulder, he nudged her slightly. "Well go on, open it. Or else I would have come down here for no reason." Sticking her tongue out at him and muttering something about 'not being patient', her finger tips slowly began to remove the ribbon that covered the gift.

Moments passed, Lucy had a habit of carefully taking the wrapping off, she loved the beautiful wrapping paper. "Lulu, hurry up. I'm falling asleep here." He murmured against her neck, faking a yawn. "Shush, Ed. I like to take my time; you of all people should know that." He smirked. "Too right you are." He murmured, moving his face away from her neck.

A soft gasp left her lips. "Oh, Eddy." A gentle smile fell across her lips as she stared at the journal that held a lion on it. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Turning herself slightly, she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love it, really. Thank you." Gently she rested herself against his body, smiling.

His arms snaked themselves around her waist, he grinned. "Your welcome. It took me forever to find it." He snorted, kissing her head. "Do I get my Christmas present?" He asked innocently. His face nuzzled against the base of her neck.

"Of course, Ed," She chuckled, her cheeks crimson. "If you let me get up I can get it for you—" His grip tighten around her waist. He snorted at her, burying his face even more against the base of her neck. "I don't want that gift, Lulu." Lucy was confused by his words, if he didn't want the gift she bought him then what did he want—Oh. She thought, giggling.

"Well, how can I give it to you if you have your face buried against my neck?" She giggled, sighing lightly. He stated something, but with his face against her neck, it was muffled. With a mutter, he moved his face away from her neck. Lucy gently twisted herself around slightly to rest her forehead against his.

"Merry Christmas, Eddy," She murmured gently, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Lulu." He replied. Ever so gently Lucy rested her lips up against his, kissing him gently. With eagerness, he returned the kiss. A moment passed, and the kiss broke. Lucy found her self breathless, and was amazed that even Edmund was the same.

Gently, she poked his nose, giggling. "Do my eyes see something?" She leaned forward, resting her hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth underneath it. "My, my, Edmund is blushing." He scowled, poking her nose.

"Not as much as someone else I know." Making a face, she buried her face against the base of his neck. "Shut up."

With a laugh, he held her, kissing her hair. "I love you too, Lulu."


End file.
